


Infatuation

by dragonascent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Infatuation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonascent/pseuds/dragonascent
Summary: Frisk is infatuated with sans.





	Infatuation

Hastily you make your way to Sans’ room, you have something planned for him. Papyrus had just received news that he won a junior jumble competition this morning, and Sans has been in a relatively good mood since then. With any luck, this will go well.

 

You look at the dress in your hands. It is a black cotton dress with white cat face printed on the front. The skirt has several layers of lace sewed to the edges and more padding underneath to support the fabric and make it very poofy. It is a cute dress. You bought this for yourself a few days ago, but in all honestly, no matter how much older Sans says he is, you two are physically about the same size. You are sure that this dress would hug him perfectly just like it does you.

 

You have a secret. You’re obsessed with Sans, despite him claiming to be old enough to be your father. And you really, really, really want to see him in this dress. Today will be the day your dreams come true.

 

You knock twice on the wooden door quickly the moment you reached Sans’ room. You can barely contain your excitement. “Who’s there?” He asks from inside the room. The deep sounding voice resonates in your soul. You feel a chill going down your back, just like when you first heard his voice- deep and rich like sweet caramel radiating warmth and comfort, soothing your heart. Your obsession with him has only grown since.

 

The sound of the door opening snapped you out of your day dream. And the cutest small skeleton peeks out from behind wearing your favorite grin on his adorable, chubby looking face. God he looks tiny. Standing this close to him makes you realise that you are actually taller than he is now. You have grown since you first met. You are not sure by how much, but your eye level seems to be just about an inch higher than his.

 

“Yes, kiddo? Anything for me?”

 

God, no, you were daydreaming again. Hopefully you did not drool this time.

 

Holding the dress in your hands out, you timidly asks Sans if he can try on the dress for you. You make your best puppy dog eyes at him and hope that he will oblige. Strangely, he thinks that you are cute. He must have never looked in a mirror before.

 

He looks at you weirdly, and makes a face as if he is very confused. A halfway smirk plays on his everlasting grin, as if he is not sure he should be amused or horrified.

 

“Okay, I guess? I don’t mind. Weird thing to ask but I ain’t gonna judge.”

 

He does not question your request and gingerly takes the dress from you.

 

“Gimme a moment.”

 

A few minutes pass and you wait patiently. Before you know it the door is opened again and in front you stands the most adorable looking skeleton you have ever seen, in a cute poofy cat dress that you own.

“So, how do I look, Kiddo?”

 

Sans certainly looks amused.

 

It looks perfect on him. You are absolutely speechless and you can not fathom how something or someone as perfect as Sans can exist on this planet. You will forever keep this moment close to your heart.

 

You tell Sans that he looks great and nervously ask if you can take a picture. Making your best puppy eyes again.

 

“Anything for you, Frisk!” He barks in laughter.

 

You reach your hand into your pockets to retrieve your phone and fumble with it until you have the camera setup. Sans grins and poses dramatically.

 

You tap wildly on the capture button. After noticing that you are taking more than one picture, Sans changes to other dramatic poses. He does not understand what you are doing but he is doing his best to entertain you.

 

This is the best day of your life.

 

 Bonus:  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Cear IK and Rabbitpietale for helping out with the language, because the last time I wrote narration, I was in primary school (switched to expository essays as soon as i could).
> 
> BTW, please note that Frisk likes Sans because he is smol cute and acts like a fatherly figure to frisk, they are not actually in love with sans and sans certainly doesnt like them back that way. sans only sees them as a child, but frisk is probably an adolescent in this.
> 
> work is weird because the writer is.


End file.
